


Thunderstorms

by doctornemesis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tenderness, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Where Iruka was heard, Kakashi was seen
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the midst of writers block, so I decided to write some p0rn to try and break free from that.

The earth shook and his body trembled, not with fear, but something far more insidious. The long, low rumble of thunder chased every strike of lightning faithfully. The path Kakashi’s tongue traced along his inner thigh proved just as loyal. 

The lighting to his thunder. 

Where Iruka was heard, Kakashi was seen. 

His back arched, Kakashi’s mouth enveloping his cock, two fingers pressed deep inside him. A hard jolt expanded across his body, his eyes snapped shut, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. The feeling all too much. He gasped, lost in the sensation of Kakashi’s touch, in the heat of his mouth, the slight burn his fingers produced while stretching him wide open. It all bordered on too much, but Iruka couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to.

And he didn’t want to. 

No, he wanted Kakashi all to himself. He wanted the other man to render him apart, piece by piece, from the inside out. He wanted there to be nothing left of him; no trace, all evidence cast out into the open water. 

A bolt of lightning streaked its way across the midnight sky, casting Kakashi’s silhouette in a flash of bright light. The care he took in preparing Iruka, the patience he carried in everyday matters, made Iruka feel valuable—priceless—in a way he’d never felt before. The restraint Kakashi held unlike anything he’d ever witnessed prior. He took perverse pleasure in stripping Kakashi of that world renowned constraint, of ruining that unnatural grace he normally exuded. He took those cool blues, and heated them up until the other man’s resolve ignited into flames. 

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he moaned, fingers threading through a soft tuft of silver hair, desperate and shaking from the force of nature that took him and dragged him under. 

The heat of his body caused a rapid outward expansion, impacting Kakashi’s cooler touch faster than either one of them could handle. The result left him panting for breath, thighs quivering, three fingers rendering him apart from the inside out. The passion and heat that erupted across sweat-slicked skin could never hurt Kakashi, could never make him run away, and Iruka could only rock his hips forward and down, chasing down the sensation.

Kakashi took great pleasure in Iruka’s reactions to him.

“Roll over,” Kakashi ordered, and the low baritone of his voice could shatter Iruka if he so desired, complying with the other man’s command without thought or hesitation. 

His body shook, his breath hitched at Kakashi’s teasing and prodding fingers massaged along his inner thighs. A tongue that held both truth and boldfaced lies joined in this game of theirs, and Iruka could hardly hear himself over the blood pounding in his ears. A prayer of the other man’s name chanted in time with every loud crack of thunder, the wind picking up to carry his voice away, but Kakashi could hear him. 

He always could. 

“Raise your ass up,” he said, though large hands were already helping to guide Iruka into place.

He felt so empty inside. 

“I feel so empty,” he whined, loathing the low chuckle that rumbled through Kakashi’s chest as a result. 

The heat between them built up into a raging inferno, a bolt of lightning sent down from the gods themselves to smite them with lust and a morose sense of loneliness, but Iruka wasn’t lonely, and when he was with him, Kakashi wasn’t either. Iruka cried out as blunt teeth sunk into one side of his ass cheek, the other roughly slapped before Kakashi traded off, repeating the process until Iruka was nothing more than a writhing, groaning mess. He couldn’t think, could hardly breathe under these conditions, his mind blissfully silent under Kakashi’s ministrations. 

“You ready?” he asked, and all Iruka could do was vehemently nod his head yes, but Kakashi would wait all night if he had to in order to hear it verbalized.

“Please, Kakashi!” he begged, his throat raw with both want and unwanted emotion.

The head of Kakashi’s cock nudged its way inside through minimal resistance, and Iruka could only bite his bottom lip until it bled, a low groan tearing its way up through his chest. A needy, tortured sound that urged Kakashi onward. Slowly, so slowly did he finally bottom out. Kakashi’s body was powerful, dangerous. His hips were jagged, and his thrusts even sharper. 

Iruka offered himself up for the taking, and Kakashi so readily took him. 

Iruka’s entire body felt like a livewire trap, his breath hitched the harder Kakashi rolled his hips, like long reaching thunder after every bodily shudder. The humidity of a summer night seeped into Kakashi’s bedroom through a cracked window, clinging to them like a second skin. The sheen layer of sweat that coated his body made it harder for Kakashi to hold onto, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of Iruka’s thighs and hips, leaving bruises that would linger for days after. 

The kind of marks that Iruka loved to look at and trace afterward. 

“You feel so good, sensei,” Kakashi whispered, his chest to Iruka’s back as he licked the shell of his ear, following it up with a sharp nip that made Iruka’s body jolt. 

Kakashi wrapped his fingers lovingly around Iruka’s throat, tilting his head back while guiding Iruka to sit flush against his lap. The change in position kept pressure on his prostate at all times, and Iruka found himself choking on short, little gasps the harder Kakashi ground his pelvis against his ass. A series of black spots began to dot across his vision; those long, deft fingers tightening just so. 

A whimper or two poured forth from parted lips, the fringe of his hair clinging to different parts of his face with every drive of Kakashi’s hips. The end was nigh, and Iruka knew his release laid just over the horizon. He just needed a little more. 

A little push.

“You’re so good for me, Iruka,” Kakashi added, grazing his teeth along the side of Iruka’s neck, causing a violent shiver to tear through him. “So perfect.” 

The amount of praise Kakashi relinquished upon him used to bother Iruka, embarrassment and anger warring amongst him in equal parts at the idea that the other man might be lying to him, but that was far from the truth. The idea of being used by him, of being of use _to_ him made Iruka’s stomach flutter and his chest tighten. Kakashi bit down on the junction in between Iruka’s neck and shoulder, the hand not wrapped around his throat fastened around his cock, working him with a steady, relentless twist of his wrist.

“I know you’re close,” he said in between lapping at the wound he’d left behind. “Why don’t you come for me, sensei? It’s all right, we have all night.”

Iruka’s eyes slipped shut, moaning at the rough baritone of Kakashi’s voice and how his body blanketed him, enclosed upon him—the security he found in it. There remained little to no room for escape, and he could get lost in that sensation. The sensation of being carried, fleeting and free from all thoughts save for one: Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s hand let up on its hold momentarily only to tighten each finger back into place, taking Iruka’s breath away one notch at a time. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, it was pointless to try and see when all he needed to do was feel. He felt the way his hole tightened around Kakashi’s cock like a vice, the way Kakashi’s chest felt pressed up against his back, the unrelenting grip he held on Iruka’s cock, and the ceaseless, slow grinding of his hips against his ass.

His breath stuttered, but it had little to do with the lack of oxygen. One by one, his body caved into the other man’s demands, and Iruka could feel himself coming apart at the seams. The orgasm was slow building, but the force of it had him trembling all over as he spilled across Kakashi’s hand again and again until he had nothing left to offer. The hold on his throat disappeared, but he could feel the remnants of it every time he swallowed, panting for both air as well as his sense of self. His chest heaved, the feeling of Kakashi throbbing inside him more pronounced now that he’d come undone. 

“Good boy, Iruka,” Kakashi said, stroking his hair and kissing along his shoulder blades. “So good.”

Iruka could tell by his tone that Kakashi grew close as well, and took it upon himself to swivel his hips with what limited movement he could garner. What little control he could exert in such a situation. Kakashi took heed of this, muttering nonsense across various points of contact as he released deep inside him. 

Kakashi continued to hold him long afterwards, spooning him from behind while toying with his hair still. Iruka didn’t know why he loved it so much, but Kakashi did, playing with it whenever he was afforded the chance to. His bones were weary with exertion, his mind free from any lingering nightmares that might have tried to follow him back into the realm of sleep.

The massive scar along his back no longer felt raw or bleeding, his mind focused on the present while Kakashi pressed kiss after kiss along its far reaching path, like an astronomer mapping the stars for the first time. The discovery of a new constellation that fills one with a sense of awe and wonder. Kakashi relished every inch of him, and Iruka would always be grateful to him for that. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, enjoying the pleasant soreness that wracked throughout his body just so.

Kakashi placed a chaste kiss across Iruka’s cheek before capturing the other’s lips for his own. “Anytime, sensei,” he said, his voice tranquil and calm in comparison to Iruka’s own. “You'd do the same for me.” 


End file.
